buildabearfandomcom-20200213-history
Places to Go
'''Places to Go '''is Risa's character song. This song can be found on Build-A-Bear's websitehttp://play.buildabear.com/#videos and YouTube channelhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqUd5XUws-E. Summary The music video's meaning signifies Risa's confidence in herself and how she will be herself in the future with her new friends. Lyrics Oompah, oompah, oompah, balalala Oompah, oompah, oompah, places to go Oompah, oompah, oompah, balalala Oompah, oompah, oompah Don't tell me What I can be And hold me back from my dreams Don't wanna be messing with my plan To be all that Keep it on track Every step begins where I'm at And leads me to everything I am It makes no difference what you say 'Cause I'm on my way I've got places to go, people to see Look out, I'm a mover and a shaker and I truly believe (truly believe) That the sky is the limit to what I can be People to see and things to do, I know I've got places to go Oompah, oompah, oompah, places to go Oompah, oompah, oompah Don't want your opinion Won't listen If you tell me I don't fit in 'Cause I know my differences make me shine (shine, shine) I've discovered I'm like no other Never keep myself undercover I like who I am, thank you just fine (just fine) Just fine Out of the shadows into the sun I'm moving on I've got places to go, people to see Look out, I'm a mover and a shaker and I truly believe (truly believe) That the sky is the limit to what I can be People to see and things to do, I know I've got places to go Music and everything communicate with melody And harmony forever always (oh!) Better things are on my way you Can't stop me not here I go Yeah! I've got places to go, people to see Look out, I'm a mover and a shaker and I truly do believe (truly believe) That the sky is the limit to what I can be People to see and things to do, I know I've got places to go I've got places to go, people to see Look out, I'm a mover and a shaker and I truly believe (truly believe) That the sky is the limit to what I can be People to see and things to do, I know Yeah, 'cause I've got a lot of places to go People to see and things to do, I know I've got places to gohttp://www.bearvilleinsider.com/forum/showthread.php?t=151563 Screenshots PtG 0001.jpg PtG 0002.jpg PtG 0003.jpg PtG 0004.jpg PtG 0005.jpg PtG 0006.jpg PtG 0007.jpg PtG 0008.jpg PtG 0009.jpg PtG 0010.jpg PtG 0011.jpg PtG 0012.jpg PtG 0013.jpg PtG 0014.jpg PtG 0015.jpg PtG 0016.jpg PtG 0017.jpg PtG 0018.jpg PtG 0019.jpg PtG 0020.jpg PtG 0021.jpg PtG 0022.jpg PtG 0023.jpg PtG 0024.jpg PtG 0025.jpg PtG 0026.jpg PtG 0027.jpg PtG 0028.jpg PtG 0029.jpg PtG 0030.jpg PtG 0031.jpg PtG 0032.jpg PtG 0033.jpg PtG 0034.jpg PtG 0035.jpg PtG 0036.jpg PtG 0037.jpg PtG 0038.jpg PtG 0039.jpg PtG 0040.jpg PtG 0041.jpg PtG 0042.jpg PtG 0042.jpg PtG 0043.jpg PtG 0044.jpg PtG 0045.jpg PtG 0046.jpg PtG 0047.jpg PtG 0048.jpg PtG 0049.jpg PtG 0050.jpg PtG 0051.jpg PtG 0052.jpg PtG 0053.jpg Videos Trivia *The music video for Places to Go was uploaded to YouTube on July 10th, 2015https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqUd5XUws-E. *Some video clips from Everything is Better were used in this videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTIAHg6KW0s. Category:Music